Black Rose Hiatus
by Deolureium
Summary: Leo seems to be targeted by the member's of Akatsuki, but she keeps escaping their grasps. What will happen if she fails to get away from them, can she run for long? -Not sure about this sum. Hope you enjoy the Seventh chapter.-
1. Notes Left

B ↓ N ↓ S  
L ↓ O ↓ H  
A ↓ T ↓ A  
C ↓ E ↓ D  
K ↓ S ↓ O  
ϗ ϗ ϗ ↓ W

R ↓ L ↓ I  
O ↓ E ↓ T  
S ↓ F ↓ A  
E ↓ T ↓ C  
ϗ ϗ ϗ ↓ H  
ϗ ϗ ϗ ↓ I

_As you can see this is a bit different then a normal setting for it. I was just testing something, and I was wondering if I should use this. Also this is my poor attempt of using this ϗ for the symbol on their left arm. If you do not get the thing up top then read down, that is what the arrow is for. Still don't get it? Title is the first on the left. Chapter Title is the middle. My name at the end. Still don't get it?_

**_BLACK ROSE  
NOTES LEFT  
BY SHADOW ITACHI _**

_Better? Good, now let's move on. Also on with the story._  
_۞ I own nothing, and I'm sure you do not as well so don't complain. Unless your the original creator of Naruto. ۞_  
_۞۞ I will use Oc's here, but I bet you will see them much often. ۞۞_  
_۞۞۞ Have fun reading ۞۞۞_

Waking up one morning to find that it was interrupted by a loud crash, quickly getting up she ran down two fleets of stairs. Halting on the last step she looked around cautiously not wanting to direct the intruder's attention on her. Her steps were controlled as she walked onto the hardwood floor making sure to let the sound of the groaning floor to settle on her weight. Everything was quiet. The crickets started to sound once again, but she didn't let that fool her she trusted her skills as a Jonin ninja. Keeping her senses alert, yet let herself move freely among her house.

"Must have been some cat outside digging through the trash." she gave a sigh of relief, letting on that she has let her guard down. She walked through the kitchen nothing was touched so she went to the silver fridge and opened it, she dug around for something to eat. She frowned as she seen the contents of her food storage in the kitchen. A few cans of soda, a loaf of bread, some cheese, and a jar of pickles. "Looks like I need to do some shopping." he said and closed her fridge to move to the cupboards. She was startled to find a piece of paper pinned to the door of one of the wall containers. She turned quickly to find a black figure disappearing through her door, running to it she looked out into the night. Nothing. Dead silence filled her ears. 'Darn, how can I be so careless!' she thought as she looked and seen another note on her door step. Picking that up and closing her door walking back to the kitchen note in hand. She looked at the one that was hanging up and placed the one in her hand on an island table.

_Dear, Darling Daughter._

It read, she knew whom this note was from. She read on.

_Sorry for the noise, I tried to stay quiet. But it was almost impossible because of your well set traps around this house. Inside and out._

_Sorry for waking you hunny, I didn't mean to. I just wanted to see your face before we left again._

Only one man called her 'Hunny' she couldn't help but smile at this. She continued to read the note her four fathers have given her.

_Morning Sweetie, have a nice sleep? We sure haven't since were going on another mission. Hope to see you soon. Love you, Sweetie._

_Mission, left, back when ever. Be good. AND FOR GOODNESS SAKE STAY ALIVE!_

She laughed at that, only one can give her this and live. She picked up the other note on the island table and read it.

_Dear, Darling Daughter! YOU NEED TO GO SHOPPING WHILE WE ARE GONE!_

_Indeed._

_Yes please, we could have starved in this house!_

_You have said so yourself, go shopping, and please get some more rest, your starting to look like that Uchiha kid. What was his name? Itachi?_

_LOVE YOU DARLING DAUGHTER! HUNNY! SWEETIE! Neko._

_Sleep well, and we mean it! The last thing we need is another Uchiha running around. Damn them. Take care, were counting on you to provide the food. You can practically hear my stomach a thousand miles away._

She loved those four men, the one that keeps calling her 'Darling Daughter' is her fist non-biological father Seiji Akashi, the one calling her 'Hunny' is the second non-biological father Mao Shizuki, the one with the short words is no one other then Outa Haruka the last one that calls her Sweetie, or Sweet heart is Kaishi Nao. These four men have been like fathers to her, since she didn't have any parents since she was five, these men have adopted her as their daughter. She long forgot about that night, since these four men are her parents now she may as well enjoy it while it lasted. All of them are at a Jonin level, and without their help she wouldn't have made it herself. They always say that was an understatement. They always say that she could make it on her own, no matter what the cost.

"Alright, I guess I should do what Nao says and sleep." she smiled and walked back to the flight of steps. She thought about collapsing on the brown leather couch, but then it wouldn't be too comfortable. She made her way up the two flights of stairs. Passing a library that was on the left of her room, and a closet on the other side of the corridor. To her right was a wall with a painting of her and her fathers. She stopped to look at it.

She seen that she was kneeling down her left hand resting on her knee. Her hand had a protector on it, both of them but it only showed the one hand. She wore her flat sandy colored vest, blue pants along with a blue long sleeve shirt. She had her head band around her neck, and had two extra on her right, and left arm. Her hair brown, and long. She had it tied in a low ponytail in the back at the time of the painting was being done and her bangs fell over her right eye. She showed her left milk chocolate brown eye and a small smirked played at her lips.

Her father Akashi who was standing to her right and is where she got her original look from in the first place, people say that her and Akashi must really be related since they sort of look alike. His brown bangs only reaching the bottom of his eyes and his was shifted to the left. He had a small ponytail which he hides under his bandanna that hung around his neck. His eyes are the most brown out of the two, it almost look like they were made of dark chocolate with a hint of almond in them.

Haruka, beside Akashi on his left showing a stern look in those dark blue eyes that seems to have speckles of green in them. He leaves his hair wild, and let's it grow. Once in a while just so his hair would stay out of his eyes, she would cut it without him realizing it. Since it didn't show his head protector, she guessed where he like to put it, on his pouch in a tight knot, but leaving it loose so it would dangle slightly. They all wore the same thing, but her fathers wore fish net shirt instead of long sleeves like her.

Nao, the man on her left with his arms crossed against his chest with a small smirk, but a steady gaze. It looked as if he was analyzing you with his bright amber eyes he almost had cat eyes if you look even closer. His medium orange hair was also wild with streaks in them that are charcoal black. He had his head protector on his forehead, the symbol facing left.

Shizuki the one in between Haruka, and Nao. He held no pose he just stood there arms at his side, emotionless face. His ocean blue eyes gave a dull look, but if you look really close you could see a hint of amusement in them. His silver hair was short except for his bangs that reached his chin and the tips of his bangs were pushed outward curving to the side some. He wore a protector on his right arm. If you met him when he is man which happens on such rare occasions you can see tidal waves in his eyes.

This is an oil painting, the background was a nice velvet red, and the floor blue. She always loved looking at this picture, it showed how strong, and deadly they can be. "Well this was done three years ago when I just reached my father's levels. I was 12 at the time. No I was 13, I remember that this was done on my birthday." she smiled at the thought. She turned to her room with a brass knob and oak wooden door with a simple design on it and entered the room. Her bed was right under a large window, a desk was to the side near the head of her bed to the side. There sat a small lamp, a few scattered papers, a small book, and another note. She was a bit to tired to read it now so she decided to save it for the morning. She got under her dark blue covers and fell fast asleep.

ϗ ϗ ϗ

She woke up to the blaring sun shine that shown down on her from her window. Giving a yawn she got up and got ready for the day, she had on her long sleeve shirt and blue pants. She went back to her room to get the note that was left there. 'They love leaving these things around! I found one in the bathroom as well! If I wasn't careful I might have found one on my bed while I was taking a shower.' she thought and turned to her bed, sure enough a note was left there. Right under her pillow.

"Gah! Just as I said." she said and got that one. "These are notes left behind from my father's. But this one." she said holding up the one she got from her desk. "It's from the Hokage." she said and sat down to read it.

_Commander, Leo. You, and two other's are to escort a civilian from the Mist back home. Be at the tower in thirty minutes after 9. We are waiting._

The Hokage's signature was at the end of the mission note. "Alright, alright Sluggy. Cool your slime would ya!" she said and went down stairs to get her things together. After that she took a quick look at the notes her father had left her.

_Darling Daughter, it would be two weeks before we can see you again, stay good._

_Hunny, Hurry up and get to the Hokage's for your mission._

_Get a move on! And for one last time STAY ALIVE!!!!_

_See you soon Sweetie, love ya._

She smiled and looked at the second note, it was telling her to go shopping, be careful, and that they loved her. Looking at the time she seen that it was only seven. "Well I guess I should go shopping, and get ready." she said as she put her head protector on her forehead and put on her vest, and shoes. She placed her bag by the door for when she gets back to leave again.

It was a rather busy morning, she had to visit her friend whom is also a tailor, pick up a few weapons that she had ordered not to long ago, and pick up some food for the house. When she got back it was 9 she had thirty minutes to get to the tower, that was a ten minute walk, two for running. She made her lunch and put it in the pack and placed a medic kit in her bag, along with a few weapons just in case she needed them. She got a pouch that was filled with weapons, and placed that to her hips.

She restocked her other pouch that was on her left leg, and got another for her right for some antidotes she will need if someone on her team got poisoned. In her vest she stored some stamina, solider, food, and mild pain killer pills in the right upper pocket. Some scrolls filled the left, and she used the last pocket on the right for money that she might need along the way. She looked back at the red clock on the wall and it read 9:15 am. Taking the lightly stocked bag, and placing her two new weapons on her back crossed and left the house locking it behind her.

ϗ ϗ ϗ

When she got to the tower, it only took two minutes to get there she waited with the Hokage for the two remaining people that will be on her team. In the mean time, Tsunade was explaining the mission to her.

"This is an A-ranked mission. You know what that means, you have to protect this man from ninja's that want him dead. Do you have a plan for getting him home safely?" she asked as she seen a knowing look on Leo's face.

"I'm planning out the situation for the time being." she answered.

"You know these parts better then anyone, and you are the top when it comes to these kinds of missions. I'm counting on you." she said. Leo nodded as she thought through her plans while they waited for the two men, and the one they will be escorting. It's been 15 minutes already, and they still have not yet arrived. Leo was growing impatient as she waited longer. "Patients, Leo. After this mission, you will be assinged in the ANBU forces." Tsunade said.

"Hn." Leo said as she waited an extra three minutes before they finally arrived. "Your late." Leo growled out, to them she stood her back facing them her arms crossed.

"Sorry, but the Dobe was still sleeping." a strong voice said.

"Quiet you Baka!" a foolish voice said.

"Silence." Leo said calmly. "Naruto, you need to get an alarm clock. Sasuke, I've expected more from you when it comes to arriving on time." Leo said.

"This is Samishi Kurochi. He is the one that is being targeted." Tsunade said after Leo silenced the two behind her. She looked at this man, he had more of an Uchiha look, but his hair is brown, and his eyes were the color steel. He has a lean figure, and is tall. He wore black, and gray clothes only, and carried only a small bag. "Kurochi, this is Leo. She will be escorting you back to your village, with the help of Namikaze Naruto, and Uchiha Sasuke." she said to him. Leo nodded at the sound of her name being called. Naruto gave a smile and a thumbs up. Sasuke just 'Hn' and paid no attention to him after that.

"Thank you all." Kurochi said, his voice was soft, yet still held a strong side to it. Leo nodded and waited for further instructions.

"Leo, remember. I'm counting on you." Tsunade said and dismissed us. They all made their way outside.

"You have 10 minutes to get ready and reach the gate before we leave." She said, with that Naruto, and Sasuke left. Leo saying nothing to Kurochi she started her way to the gates since she was already for the day.

"Who was the blonde again?" Kurochi asked her after about a minute of silence.

"Namikaze Naruto. Son of the fourth Hokage." she said answering his question.

"They are only kids though, is it alright for them to be doing this?" Kurochi asked.

"They are Chunin's they can handle themselves. Even if they are only 14." she said the last part to her self mainly. "You have nothing to worry about, they may not get along but they work well together. As for me, well let's say your lucky to have me on your team." she said.

"Leo, going out on another mission?" a new voice called out. She turned towards the speaker, this person was wearing an ANBU mask so she couldn't tell whom it is.

"Yes." she said bluntly.

"Escort, it seems. Who is on your team?" he asked. She looked at him more closely 'Itachi.' she thought. Only two remaining Uchiha's lived in the village, the rest were killed in a massacre a few years back. She seen whom has done it, but kept her peace. She knew that there had to be a reason for doing it, so she stayed quiet about it. She knew that the one doing the killing, was not alone on this mission of his, he had help.

"Uchiha, and Namikaze." Leo said to him. She could tell that he wore a frown behind his mask, she gave a smirk at his quiet response. "Relax, I'm here. Remember." she said and turned towards two figures that was making their way to them.

"Dobe! Were late again!" Sasuke called out as they ran their way to her. Leo gave a heavy sigh, this was going to be a long mission. She started to give a brif of the mission on hand, and gave a plan of formation.

"I hope you did your weapon check, because were leaving right now." she said and turned around giving a backwards wave to Itachi. They took up the plan immediately, Naruto used his shadow clone jutsu to scout up ahead. Leo used her's to fan out and look for signs of danger on all sides. They walked in silence, for ten seconds.

"One disappeared!" Naruto said and got into a stance beside Kurochi. "It was a kunai being thrown from the west." Naruto said as he looked in that direction. Sasuke went to take the back of Kurochi while Leo studied her surroundings. Everything was quiet. Giving a heavy sigh she did a hand signal.

"Release." she disappeared. Sasuke looked around more closely, still standing guard. Further out growls could be heard.

"Wolves." Sasuke whispered as he took a step back and got into a battle position so did Naruto. A low bark was heard and everything quieted down, a white wolf stepped out from the tree line, some string in it's mouth. It walked over to Sasuke and placed some fabric in front of him and walked ahead of them. He looked down at the piece of cloth, he could easily determine it as a ninja outfit. "Be on your guard, Naruto. Were not dealing with kids anymore." Sasuke said as he moved to walk with the white wolf.

"Why are we following the dog?" Kurochi asked.

"It will lead us to where Leo is. This is Renmaru." Sasuke said. "She has more of these dogs around us, they will help us finish this mission with success." he added still following the white dog. It's been fifteen minutes since they last spoke, the dog was still leading them forward.

"How far is she?" Naruto complained.

"Hush, child. Hn. From what I can hear, she is still fighting a few more ninjas. Hn." the white dog spoke. A low whistle was heard just up ahead of them, Renmaru took that as a sign to run to the location. "Let's go, she's calling us. Hn." he said and started to move faster.

When they finally arrived Leo was leaning against the tree, two men were hanging from it. She looked up at the approaching ninjas on her team, and the man they are escorting. "Any problems Renmaru?" she asked the dog.

"Not after me and two other wolves took care of one of the ninjas that were pursuing us. Hn." Renmaru said. "I lead them hear safe and sound. Hn." he said. Leo nodded and the dog was dismissed.

"These two didn't want to talk, they have a seal on their tongues to forbid them so." Leo told them. "No information will be let out on their attacks on Kurochi. Best if we keep to the shadows from now on. We can't stay out in the open, an ambush might be waiting for us at the end of our road." Leo said. They all agreed and they soon moved to the thickest part of the forest. It was so green there, almost alien like. the trees, rocks were covered in moss. A small creak could be heard bubbling not to far from them, a few fallen trees here and there. Streams of sunlight was let through the canopy of leaves. Patching it with it's light every few steps, on the green and brown ground.

* * *

Alright tell me, shall I continue with this? Also Remember, If I do go on with this, it will have to be in the waiting list.

R&R

Or Whatever

Later^^


	2. Fight Back

B ↓ F ↓ S  
L ↓ I ↓ H  
A ↓ G ↓ A  
C ↓ H ↓ D  
K ↓ T ↓ O  
ϗ ϗ ϗ ↓ W

R ↓ B ↓ I  
O ↓ A ↓ T  
S ↓ C ↓ A  
E ↓ K ↓ C  
ϗ ϗ ϗ ↓ H  
ϗ ϗ ϗ ↓ I

_As you can see this is a bit different then a normal setting for it. I was just testing something, and I was wondering if I should use this. Also this is my poor attempt of using this ϗ for the symbol on their left arm. If you do not get the thing up top then read down, that is what the arrow is for. Still don't get it? Title is the first on the left. Chapter Title is the middle. My name at the end. Still don't get it?_

**_BLACK ROSE  
FIGHT BACK  
BY SHADOW ITACHI _**

_Better? Good, now let's move on. Also on with the story._  
_۞ I own nothing, and I'm sure you do not as well so don't complain. Unless your the original creator of Naruto. ۞_  
_۞۞ I will use Oc's here, but I bet you will see them much often. ۞۞_  
_۞۞۞ Have fun reading ۞۞۞_

_"These two didn't want to talk, they have a seal on their tongues to forbid them so." Leo told them. "No information will be let out on their attacks on Kurochi. Best if we keep to the shadows from now on. We can't stay out in the open, an ambush might be waiting for us at the end of our road." Leo said. They all agreed and they soon moved to the thickest part of the forest. It was so green there, almost alien like. the trees, rocks were covered in moss. A small creak could be heard bubbling not to far from them, a few fallen trees here and there. Streams of sunlight was let through the canopy of leaves. Patching it with it's light every few steps, on the green and brown ground._

Kurochi was showing signs of exhaustion, so they stopped by a fallen tree that was covered in moss. She looked around making sure it was safe, no signs showed of movement, or of disturbance was there before. Just the peacefulness of the forest. They all sat and ate their lunch, Leo was resting against the tree in what seemed like sleep. Kurochi was confused by this, was it really safe to sleep here?

"Don't worry much, she's not really sleeping." Sasuke said to him.

"How is that even possible?" Kurochi asked.

"You see, she discovered a thing to fool your body into sleep. Yet keeping all of her senses alert in case of an attack, she discovered this when she was young and kept working on it so that she can tell of her surroundings. If your a ninja, like us you can sense her chakura flow slowing down rapidly." Naruto explained. "She won't tell us how this works, she wants us to figure it out for ourselves. I say a cheapskate." Naruto mumbled.

"From the very person whom eats Ramen like it was the only food in the world." Leo called smirking.

"Surprisingly your chakura flow is still going down, how can you do that?" Sasuke asked.

"You have a Sherigan do you not? Why not use it?" Leo said smirking again.

"I am, but it don't show how this is even possible." Sasuke mumbled and went back to eating a tomato.

"Sh-" Leo gave a soft low voice, yet it sounded like she was shushing a baby that someone was trying to get to sleep. Naruto, and Sasuke both looked at each other almost saying 'She must have heard something far off.' they got ready for an attack, but yet again they only heard growling in the distance. The two boys knew that Leo's wolves would take care of things in the distance and that they would take care of things that got close to them. They waited in silence, still hearing the growling, but the only difference is that it was coming closer to them.

"What's happening?" Kurochi asked. The air around them was tense, and it was almost unbearable for Kurochi to take until he asked someone about the situation. He could feel that Leo was starting to grow impatient, he could feel that she was about to go bursting through the trees to take a look at the events up ahead.

"It seems that my wolves are having some difficulties holding down the intruders further up. I would go, but they are too close for an attack, I need to stay here." Leo said as she scanned the area all three hundred and sixty degrees.

"Think we can make a move for it out of here?" Naruto asked.

"No, they might notice." Leo had said.

"So what, we have to wait here?" Sasuke said starting to get irritated by the fact that they were stuck in that tight spot.

"Hn." Leo said simply, then Renmaru came into view. "What is it?" she asked the white wolf.

"Two of them, very strong. Hn. They are wearing cloaks of some kind with a strange pattern on them. Hn." Renmaru said. "We can't hold them much longer, one of them is a bomber we believe. Hn." Renmaru stated in such a low voice that none of the other could hear what they were talking about.

"So I see, Sasuke, Naruto keep a close eye on Kurochi." Leo said as she got ready to fight. From the sounds of it the wolves were backing up, and the two were advancing. She growled lowly when she realize the slight tremble of the ground, and the sound of something expanding and bursting at the last second.

"Think we can take them?" Sasuke asked.

"My wolves are skillfully trained, for them to be backing off is impossible. These two must know what they are doing, or they are very stupid." Leo said.

"Like the, Dobe?" Sasuke asked partly snickering.

"Shut up you baka!" Naruto called.

"Hush, get ready!" Leo hissed. Kurochi stood shaking with eyes wide, he didn't know what to think at the sound of wolves growling, and the sound of an explosion up ahead. "Relax, we have this." Leo said reassuringly as she gave a smile to him. From the looks of it, he seemed to calm down at once at the sound of her voice. She turned back to where she pin pointed the sound.

"We done all we can! Hn. Move out! Hn." A black wolf called out, and Renmaru gave a howl of acknowledgement then they disappeared. Leo growled and got her weapons ready for battle.

"Smart move." a voice said from the tree lines. It sounded mono toned as she listened into the silence.

"State your business!" Naruto called.

"You Dobe!" Sasuke called. Leo growled again, and the two boys stopped their little quarrel.

"So your the leader, un." a new voice said. Leo frowned when she realized that it was behind her, who ever they were they were good at what they do. "Kohona is loosing it, un." the voice said it just screamed mockery. Leo didn't let that bother her, she was trained to not react to these kinds of insults.

"Enough, brat." the mono toned voice that spoke before still hasn't showed himself. "We have to take care of this fast." he had said. Leo was still scanning the area ahead of her, and keeping an eye on Kurochi, and her team.

"W-what's the p-plan?" Naruto had asked in a shaky voice.

"Keep quiet, let her deal with this." Sasuke hissed, he noticed that Kurochi was shaking again. "Nothing will happen to you, she will make sure of it." Sasuke instructed.

"They rely on you to much, un." the voice behind her spoke once again.

"Are you that strong? Or are they really just weak?" this mono toned man was starting to get on her nerves, yet she didn't show it.

"Seems like she's not talking, Sasori no Danna, un." the voice behind her spoke. 'So it seems to me that the mono tone has control over the one behind me. Sasori, where have I heard that name before?' she thought.

"Talk! Your wearing my patients." Sasori ground out as he stepped out from the trees. 'What the!' she thought as she looked at this man, he was low to the ground crouched like he was ready to spring and attack at any second. He had a mask over his rough face, and his dark eyes gave a hint of malice in them. She seen that a metal like tail behind this man, it shot at her. She didn't move as it landed near her head, she could smell the poison that leaked from it.

"Nothing, un." the one behind her sounded disappointed. Leo stood up right, and crossed her arms on her chest closing her eyes. She could sense that the two protecting Kurochi were starting to get weary.

"What business do you have here?" Leo asked, her voice had changed to a more masculine tone. She could tell that the one behind her was confused.

"She's a he? Un." thought person spoke.

"Don't be easily fooled, brat! That does not concern your knowledge." the mono toned man spoke removing the tail from the fallen tree behind her.

"If it does not concern us, then why bother showing yourselves?" Leo countered. The crouching man was silent for a moment, she opened her eyes to look at this man.

"Tell us where to find a Hashi Leo, and we might let you be." Sasori spoke, Leo frowned once again.

"Why do you want her?!" Naruto called out pointing at Leo.

"You, Dobe!" Sasuke called out punching Naruto in the side.

"So your the one were looking for, un." the voice behind her mocked again.

"What a bunch of brats that I have to deal with." Leo finally growled out.

"Will you come with us easily?" Sasori asked. "Or do we have to take you by force?" his voice was still mono toned. 'Can I take them on? For my wolves to back down, they must be strong, yet I'm stronger then my wolves.' Leo thought weighing her option of fighting the two.

"Catch me if you can." she smirked and used her flash step to go behind the man that mocked her before. She seen that he was blonde, with long hair. He turned towards her shocked, she kicked him in the face making him fall forward. Sasori had come towards her his tail poised to strike. She knocked that away easily and moved out of the way of a clay spider that she noticed was crawling beside her.

"You have to do better then that, un!" the blonde man called out making a hand sign "Katsu!" he called and an explosion was sounded from the spider that she tried to get away from. She was thrown away fifty meters away from them, they started to advance quickly.

"Leo!" Naruto called out.

"Continue without me! I'll catch up!" she called out after struggling to get up, she blocked some more attacks and was knocked around by the blonde mans exploding clay animals.

"She's wearing down, un!" the blonde called out. As soon as the blonde said that Leo made a hand sign, and her stamina rose and she was already attacking them before the blonde finished his sentence.

"Brat! Did you forget that she has ever lasting stamina!" Sasori called out annoyed that they have to put up with this.

"Guess I'm not the only one dealing with immature people." Leo said quietly after seeing these two argue with something or the other. She used these times to either attack, or build up her stamina again. They were now deep in the forest, she was making it hard for them to move freely. She used a lightning based jutsu on them to distract them long enough for her to get away from them.

"She's smarter then I thought." she heard Sasori say before she went to meet Kurochi, Naruto, and Sasuke. They were already at the mist village bridge 'The Great Naruto' she stopped and observed the area before she proceeded towards her two team mates and the man they were protecting.

"Have any troubles?" Sasuke asked her.

"Slight difficulties, they seem intent of capturing me then killing." Leo had said. "We fly home when this mission is finished." Leo stated as they walked over the bridge. It was like nothing had happened to them, Kurochi often wondered about this but put it aside.

It has been nearly two weeks now, and everything was fine. Leo refused to believe that, she knew something was up and the only way they can figure this out was to leave Kurochi alone. She got Naruto to make a shadow clone and place it on Kurochi, and have him watch the house. She sent Sasuke to do some shopping with Kurochi's sister, and her son. Leo was observing the area like she always did, but kept a closer eye on Kurochi.

It has been twenty minutes when she noticed that something was odd, she had her shadow clones disguised as cats and dogs and kept alert. Her real self was flying in the air when one of her clones disappeared. She looked down and seen some ninja's approaching Kurochi. She growled slightly as she forced herself to wait it out, soon enough they attacked, but not without some of the cat's and dogs surrounding them. She flew down, and took out most of the ninjas.

"Guess I'm not that safe yet." Kurochi said. The rest of her clones chased down the other two ninjas.

"Just be patient. It won't be much longer now." Leo reassured with a smile. She noticed that Kurochi was relaxed once again. Leo took a closer look at Kurochi and noticed that something orange was on his coat zipper. "What's that?" she asked him pointing at the orange thing.

"Oh, Naruto gave this to me before I left." Kurochi said showing her the object Naruto had given him. She looked at it and it was a miniature Naruto 'Was this how he was keeping an eye on things?' she thought. He was in his usual pose, right hand in the air, left hand pulled back, and his left knee in the air while his right stayed on the ground. He had a big smile on his face, and his eyes closed.

"Really?" she said, and she noticed that one of her clones vanished. "Oh, we have one." Leo said to Kurochi, then she started doing hand signs 'Not long now until we have the last one, they are doing a search of the area.' it was her own sign language, only her team knows what she's was talking about. "Clone" she said to Kurochi lowly.

"I've noticed." Kurochi smiled. They waited there for a few more minutes before they finally caught the last one, they also found four near the water, and two more near the forest.

"Alright it's safe." Leo said and they started to walk back to his house. She had her clones do another sweep of the area, and in the forest for about five hundred yards. When they reached the house, Naruto was lounging about.

"Hey, Naruto." Kurochi smiled. Leo was starting to get sceptical.

"Naruto, password." Leo said to the suppose Naruto, she waited for his answer.

"Uh," he looked dumbfounded. "Oh right, It's your favourite motto. Never leave a member behind, and don't get left behind." he smiled. Leo growled and threw a kunai at him, he quickly dodged out of the way.

* * *

Alright tell me, shall I continue with this? Also Remember, If I do go on with this, it will have to be in the waiting list.

R&R

Or Whatever

Later^^


	3. Stand Down

B ↓ S ↓ S  
L ↓ T ↓ H  
A ↓ A ↓ A  
C ↓ N ↓ D  
K ↓ D ↓ O  
ϗ ϗ ϗ ↓ W

R ↓ D ↓ I  
O ↓ O ↓ T  
S ↓ W ↓ A  
E ↓ N ↓ C  
ϗ ϗ ϗ ↓ H  
ϗ ϗ ϗ ↓ I

_As you can see this is a bit different then a normal setting for it. I was just testing something, and I was wondering if I should use this. Also this is my poor attempt of using this ϗ for the symbol on their left arm. If you do not get the thing up top then read down, that is what the arrow is for. Still don't get it? Title is the first on the left. Chapter Title is the middle. My name at the end. Still don't get it?_

_**BLACK ROSE  
STAND DOWN  
BY SHADOW ITACHI**_

_Better? Good, now let's move on. Also on with the story._  
_۞ __I own nothing, and I'm sure you do not as well so don't complain. Unless your the original creator of Naruto. __۞_  
_۞۞ __I will use Oc's here, but I bet you will see them much often. __۞۞_  
_۞۞۞ __Have fun reading __۞۞۞_

___"Uh," he looked dumbfounded. "Oh right, It's your favourite motto. Never leave a member behind, and don't get left behind." he smiled. Leo growled and threw a kunai at him, he quickly dodged out of the way._

"Leo, what are you doing?!" Kurochi called. "That was-" she cut him off.

"That wasn't him, if it was him he would know my real motto. And the real password." Leo said holding her fighting stance.

"Your smarter then I thought." Naruto said smiling. He stood his ground not bothering to get a weapon out. Leo used her flash step and now stood behind Naruto holding a kunai to his throat.

"Who are you?" she growled lowly. She knew that both this Naruto, and Kurochi were shaking from the waves of intent danger surrounding her.

"I-I'm from I-Iwa.." the Naruto said in a shaky voice.

"What are you doing here." she growled again.

"I'm here t-to k-kill...Kurochi." he said.

"Why is that?" she growled. She knew that she was making them fear her, but it had to be done, this Naruto needed to know whom is stronger.

"H-he k-knows t-t-to m-much." Naruto was shaking violently now.

"Tell me, what does he know?" Leo said lowly not bothering to growl this time.

"C-c-can't s-s-say." Leo growled again. "He knows about our organization!" Naruto sputtered out quickly.

"And that is?" she asked.

"Can't say.." he whispered. Leo growled again, it was dangerously low. He kept his silence, once again Leo growled and threw this Naruto to the floor. "W-wh-what a-are you planning on d-doing?!" he spoke up, shock, and fear coated his eyes.

"Tell me, what is your organization about? Or this other choice, I kill you, and find out that way." Leo said. She knew her medical jutsu, and she knew how to tell of the secrets of the body. Naruto's eyes widen with more fear, and he started shaking violently once again.

"Y-you got rid of most of the member's, so were calling off the h-hit." Naruto stuttered. Leo growled again, she walked closer to this boy.

"How many of you left?" she asked growling again.

"F-five." he said moving away from her. She folded her arms across her chest and stared down at this Naruto.

"Show yourself." she growled. He did as commanded and showed his true form, he was a black haired boy about her age, he wore a bandanna on his forehead showing that he is from Iwa. 'I've seen that before. Where?' she thought looking at the head protector.

"P-please don't kill me." the Iwa nin said he sounded really scared for his life. Leo growled once again when she noticed that Sasuke, and Kurochi's sister and nephew were returning home.

"Wait," she heard Sasuke said. "Who's there!" Sasuke called out stepping into the house. He seen that Leo was standing over some boy, Kurochi was off to the side against the wall looking down at this person. "Who's that?!" Sasuke asked.

"Take Kurochi out of here, I have more interrogating to do." Leo said. "With growls so deep, eyes burn like fire. People begin to weep, from this tiger." Leo said to Sasuke. She heard Sasuke sigh and took Kurochi outside.

"Your that Tiger." the Iwa whispered. 'He knows of me. How?' she thought, this is something that she kept with the Kohona ninja's. No one has ever heard of her nickname outside of the Hidden Leave Village. 'Unless he is referring to the password I had reviled.' she considered.

"Are their others in your organization around these parts?" she asked.

"No, the other four left to Kohona." Iwa said, Leo growled once more. "We are nothing more." he whispered. Turned out he was right, he was killed right on the spot. Leo took the body away from the house while she left a shadow clone to clean up the mess. She examined the body closely when she was as far away from the mist village.

"It's safe to come in." Leo's clone had called out. Everyone entered the house, Kurochi looked around noticing that the Iwa boy was gone.

"What happened?" Kurochi asked.

"The only thing you need to know is that you and your family are safe and sound." the clone smiled. Kurochi, his sister and her son looked relieved, they went on with their day, talking, playing, and some shopping. After four hours the clone slipped away from the group after it noticed a cat waving with it's tail.

"Alright, I'm finished." Leo said after she let her disguise be reviled. The clone nodded, and Leo released the jutsu. She quickly started walking behind Naruto, Sasuke, Kurochi's nephew, and his sister. They were making their way to the park.

"So when are we heading back, Leo?" Naruto asked.

"Tomorrow morning." Leo said simply.

"Password." Sasuke said.

"It's not always about the member of your team, it's how they work together. It's not always about the team, it's about a good plan. Have a good plan, make sure everyone understands. Therefore a successful mission." Leo said using her exact words she used when she was little.

"Yup, that's the real Hashi Leo." Naruto grinned.

"Use another." Sasuke wasn't convinced.

"Sticks and stones may break my bones, but you can never touch me." Leo growled lowly.

"I'm still not convinced." Sasuke said.

"You, password." Leo growled.

"I am me, take me away, and never see me. Catch me, hide me, I am without fear." Sasuke said.

"I'm not convinced. Another." Leo growled again.

"You can hide I hate another." Sasuke said.

"Hm. Only one person you would include in your password." Leo said with a smile.

"How about you?" Sasuke said.

"With growls so deep,

eyes burn like fire.

People begin to weep,

from this tiger." she said with a low growl.

"Hot,

Ninja.

Fire,

Leaf.

Twist would yeah?

For the fire leaf ninja." she said with a smile.

"Okay, it's her." Sasuke said and they started to make their way to the park.

"Hey, Naruto what happened to your clone?" Leo asked him.

"Still with Kurochi. Can't be to careful." Naruto grinned.

"Password." Sasuke, and Leo said together.

"Why? Hokage is my dream, don't like? Then believe it!" Naruto called out happy as he punched the air.

"Another." Sasuke said.

"Uh..I forgot that one, I think it went Rice balls rice balls...Chicken dip, canary." he said a little confused.

"It's him." Sasuke said.

"You can't even remember a simple rhyme from childhood?" Leo said with a small smirk.

"Fine you tell me how it went!" Naruto called out annoyed.

"One, Two, Three, Four, Five.

Once I caught a fish alive.

Six, Seven, Eight, Nine, Ten.

But I let it go again." Leo started.

"Why did you let it go?" Kurochi's nephew asked.

"Because it bit my finger so." Leo smiled.

"Which one did it bite?" he asked.

"The little one upon the right." she smiled, Kurochi's nephew laughed.

"Can you say that one again?" he asked.

"Now, now Shun." his mother scowled.

"It's fine, I don't mind." Leo smiled.

"One, Two, Three, Four, Five.

I once caught a fish alive.

Six, Seven, Eight, Nine, Ten.

But I let it go again." Leo smiled.

"Why did you let it go?" Shun asked.

"Because it bit my finger so." Leo said looking at Shun.

"Which one did it bite?" his mother asked.

"The little one upon the right." she smirked, Shun laughed again.

"Do you have another?" he asked.

"Yes." Leo said.

"Can I hear it?" Shun asked.

"Alright, but your going to have to help me." Leo said, he nodded. "Alright when I say the first sentence, it will end with 'Lock' when you hear that you have to repeat that sentence but you end it with a 'Key'." she said.

"Okay!" Shun smiled.

"I am a gold lock." She said.

"I am a gold key." he said.

"I am a silver lock." she said continuing.

"I am a silver key."

"I am a brass lock."

"I am a brass key."

"I am a lead lock."

"I am a lead key." Leo smiled.

"I am a Don lock." she said still smiling.

"I am a Don Key!" Shun called out smiling. Leo laughed a little.

"I never knew." she said. Shun was silent for a bit, probably repeating what he said.

"You tricked me!" he called out with a smile. Leo only smiled.

"Man, us ninjas!" Naruto said with a grin.

"Yeah!" Shun called out laughing, everyone else joined with him. They spent the rest of the hour at the park either trading rhymes, or playing.

"Come on now! It's time to go!" Shun's mother called.

"Aw! But were having so much fun!" the three ninja's and Shun called out disappointed.

"Come on, I have to get dinner ready." she said to them.

"Oh okay." they said and started to make their way to her. They reached the house, Leo went in first to check it out. Kurochi was sitting at the couch snoring. She made a clone to check him out as the real Leo went to look around the house. All was clear, and that was the real Kurochi.

"Alright, it's safe!" Leo called out. They all entered asking each other for a password, nothing had happened to them. Their mission was now complete.

Nothing really eventful happened, it was a quiet night. In the morning they ate breakfast, said their good-byes, and left. They walked over the bridge to the edge of the forest.

"Alright, up to the air we go." Naruto smiled as Leo turned herself into a white wolf with wings, they got on her back and they went to the air. They weren't alone up there.

"So we meet again, un!" the blonde from before called out, he was on a white clay bird just up ahead of Leo. She growled hovering in the air.

"What are we going to do?" Naruto asked.

"Hang on tight, and don't get hit. Sorry but I can't land now, you have to stay with me on this one." Leo said.

"You may have got away from us last time, but it won't happen again, un!" the blonde called out.

"Stand down, brat!" Leo roared as she started to increase her speed in the air. The blonde flinched away from her voice, and she flew past him. He caught up easily, but still hesitant.

"I'm not letting you get away, un!" the blonde called out.

"Catch me if you can! Your in my elements now!" Leo called out. "Hang on tight!" Leo called to her passengers. She turned around and flew towards the blonde head on, fire started to leap from her closed mouth. On the last second she blew the flames in his face, he dodged but barely. "The games have begun." she growled to herself as she started dodging his attacks, she used her own to keep him as far back as possible.

ϗ ϗ ϗ

"Lower, brat." Sasori said to himself from the ground as he watched the show of the two ninjas. He seen that the blonde had flown above the white dog and forced her to go lower. "Perfect! Just a bit more." He said as he waited.

"Take this!" Leo called as she blew a fire ball at the white clay bird and was forced to fly down lower away from the falling clay. Something shot at her and hit her wing. "When I say jump, jump!" she called out as she started to go rapidly down. "Jump!" she called and both the boys jumped off her as she flew away from them.

"Brat! Get the left!" Sasori called out as they started chasing the white wolf from below. The blonde had crashed on the ground with burnt clay, and was now running under the white flying creature.

"She's not slowing down! Un." the blonde called out.

"I'll hit her again!" Sasori called out and threw a weapon that was dripping with some type of liquid. It hit her on her leg and she started to weaver like she was going to fall to the ground any second.

"I can't keep this up." She partly growled and increased her speed once again flying for cover in the dense trees. She landed far away from the two attackers and she took the two weapons, one from her back, and one from her right leg. She started to remove some of the poison that was in her system. It burned as she took most of it out.

"Look, found a little birdie, un." a mocking voice sounded.

"Let's clip it's wings." Sasori said. Leo growled and got into a fighting stance. "Your too much trouble!" Sasori called and used his tail to attack. She dodged out of the way, then something exploded from her left. It was too close, but not close enough to kill her. She found herself over a fallen log, she got up quickly and threw her kunai's at them. She gave herself some space away from them as she ran for another place to heal her wounds.

"Come back here! Un." the blonde called out as they gave chase once again. She was away from them, but not for long, she used this time to heal her wounds she got from the explosion. "Come on, Polly! Un. We won't hurt you, un!" the blonde called as they caught up with her.

"Just grab her so we can leave!" Sasori called out. Leo moved out of the way but was unaware of the spider on her right.

"Katsu!" he called and an explosion was sounded. Naruto, and Sasuke came from behind them and attacked. Leo was away from them behind a tree, something was off, it was quiet, too quiet. 'Did they leave?' she thought and looked around the edge of the tree. 'Shoot!' she thought as she seen Naruto, and Sasuke fighting the two men. She turned into a white dog and used a lightning jutsu that came from her mouth towards the two. The two that attacked her were now stunned and they made their get away. They flew towards the Hokage tower, and they landed at the front door of the building. 'I still can't hear anything.' she thought as she looked over at Naruto, he appeared to be talking, but no sound came out of his mouth. They walked into the tower and waited for entrance. Sasuke walked in first, giving Leo a glance back. She followed after him.

"Hey, Leo what's wrong with you?" Naruto asked from her left. Sasuke looked back at them, she didn't answer.

"Hey! Didn't you hear Naruto?" Sasuke asked as he stopped in front of Leo. She stopped and looked at him. She had an emotionless mask on, and she stared at him blankly. "Did you hear me?" he asked. Leo shook her head 'No' and looked down at the hard wood floor.

"Sasuke, what's going on?" Naruto asked him.

"Something must have happened. Hey! What happened?" Sasuke asked. Tsunade looked up from her paper work and looked at the three ninja's.

"What happened?!" she said raising her voice, both Naruto and Sasuke immediately stepped back from her. Leo stayed put, her head down. "Well?" she prompt.

"Something is wrong with Leo. She can't hear us." Sasuke said shaking slightly. She got up from her seat and walked towards Leo. She looked up when she smelled alcohol filling up her nose. She never really liked the stuff, she stepped back when she noticed that the Hokage was in front of her.

"Can you hear me?" she asked. Leo shook her head no. 'Only the silence remains.' she thought. "So I see." she said taking a closer look at her. "It seems that her ear drums are shattered, I can repair them easily. This is only temporary, nothing to worry about." she said.

* * *

Alright tell me, shall I continue with this? Also Remember, If I do go on with this, it will have to be in the waiting list.

R&R

Or Whatever

Later^^


	4. Check Note

B ↓ C ↓ S  
L ↓ H ↓ H  
A ↓ E ↓ A  
C ↓ C ↓ D  
K ↓ K ↓ O  
ϗ ϗ ϗ ↓ W

R ↓ N ↓ I  
O ↓ O ↓ T  
S ↓ T ↓ A  
E ↓ E ↓ C  
ϗ ϗ ϗ ↓ H  
ϗ ϗ ϗ ↓ I

_As you can see this is a bit different then a normal setting for it. I was just testing something, and I was wondering if I should use this. Also this is my poor attempt of using this ϗ for the symbol on their left arm. If you do not get the thing up top then read down, that is what the arrow is for. Still don't get it? Title is the first on the left. Chapter Title is the middle. My name at the end. Still don't get it?_

_**BLACK ROSE  
CHECK NOTE  
BY SHADOW ITACHI**_

_Better? Good, now let's move on. Also on with the story._  
_۞ __I own nothing, and I'm sure you do not as well so don't complain. Unless your the original creator of Naruto. __۞_  
_۞۞ __I will use Oc's here, but I bet you will see them much often. __۞۞_  
_۞۞۞ __Have fun reading __۞۞۞_

That night, Leo sat at home staring out to space. She expanded her chakura thinly on the floor making it into a disk like shape. It was something like what the Hyūga's use, but she can't see above her, only what is on the floor. The problem with this is that she uses so much chakura, it weakens her. Something caught her attention and she looked over at the four figures that stood by the door way.

"Hey, Darling daughter" a man that looked like her smiled. The one standing beside him with his orange hair also greeted her. "Heard your def for a while. What happened?" the first one spoke.

'Two S-ranked criminals are after me, one of them is a bomber the other controls puppets.' Leo said in her sign language that her and her father's helped her with.

"So I see, could the puppet master be named 'Sasori'?" he asked.

'I think I heard that from the blonde guy that was with him. I know I heard that name somewhere but I couldn't place it.' Leo signed.

"Akasuna no Sasori." he said as he sat down.

'Who?' Leo asked.

"I think your lip reading is getting rusty." another man said walking towards her.

"Oh quiet." another said.

'Haruka, Shizuki, and Nao, what do you know about this 'Akasuna no Sasori'?' she asked the three men.

"Well..." one of them started.

"Now, now, Shizuki. She needs rest." another interrupted the one speaking.

"Haruka's right, she looks like that Uchiha." Nao said putting on a scowl.

"Haruka, and Nao are right. Now because of her disability, we have to take watch since she doesn't like it when she doesn't notice something. She likes to listen to what's around her." the first one said, also known as Akashi. Leo looked down at her feet 'What do they know about these two men? What do they want with me?' she thought. 'Also, they know too much about me, and my weakness.' she thought nearly glaring at her feet like it would help some.

The three men took her upstairs to her room, they talked as they walked. Of course they just had to be behind her, so she couldn't hear what they were saying. What she noticed was two chakura signatures in her room, stopping to take a better notice she waited. 'What was that?' she thought. She felt one of the men behind her put their hand on her shoulder, then another went to investigate her room.

The signatures were very well disguised, but to her keen senses, she could easily detect them. She didn't recognize them, they were different. Not even that Sasori, or that blonde guy's chakura was like these two. She watched as Nao walked through out her room, checking under the bed, the closet, the desk, the corners, everywhere. 'Can they not see it?' she thought as she waited.

"Nothing," Nao stated as he walked out of the room, now Leo was quiet weary of this, but walked in cautiously, keeping an eye on the signature's location. Suddenly, they moved, Leo jumped into a fighting stance, Akashi, Nao, Shizuki, and Haruka were getting ready for bed while they left her in the room to get ready herself. Two shadows started to move from the walls as they came closer to, Leo. 'Shit! Not good!' Leo thought as she stood there in that fighting stance.

They started to move towards her, trying to corner her. 'Shit, I can't watch them both, and I'm already drained from chakura with my jutsu from earlier. I'm in trouble...' she thought as she tried to think of a plan to get out of this. The light in the hallway was on, so it was easier to see their features. She seen that one of them wore a mask, and another had something on his back, it looked spiky. 'Who are they?' she thought as she looked at them.

'Well, looks like the tiger is cornered in the cage.' one of them spoke, or mouthed, she couldn't tell. She couldn't tell what the masked one said, but it seems like a reply of some sort. 'Well this caged beast will come with us without difficulty. After all, she's still def isn't she?' The masked one turned towards the other like it was saying something. 'Shit! I wish I can hear what they are saying.' she thought as she watched the other reply, she didn't catch much since he was facing sideways.

There was still no sign of her father's returning, maybe something had happened to them? Maybe there was more in the house? She didn't like this one bit, now she felt other signatures, not her father's, not the people she knew. No, these were dark, filled with blood lust. They were death. How can they not be detected by the Kohona guards? Is it only her that can sense their chakura? Well, she may not like it, but she wasn't afraid. She would use plain Tai-Jutsu if she has to, she would use her healing jutsu when it came down to it.

'Ha! This girl has guts, no wonder Leader-Sama wants her.' she read the mans lips. 'What do they plan on doing with me, once they have captured me?' she thought as she waited for them to make the first move. She decided not to fight, she wanted to know what was going on. If she remembered correctly, Lady Tsunade have given her a mission.

**Flash Back in the office.**

_Leo stood there watching Tsunade waiting for her to dismiss her. She noticed that she was thinking, like something was up, then she spoke, 'Knowing them, they will come after you.' she had said. Leo nodded as she waited for her to speak more, 'If that were to happen, and I know it will, you will be undercover, join with them. Gather more information on the inside, earn their trust, do what ever it takes to get them to talk of why they want you with them.'_

_'And if they never speak?' she signed to Tsunade, she was thinking of different possibilities of her not completing this mission, of how it could go wrong._

_'Kill them off, even if it's only a quarter, or half, or only one. Make sure at least one of them is death.' she said and dismissed, Leo._

**End Flash Back**

'Alright, time to put this plan into action. I just hope it works,' she thought dropping her fighting stance, and watched them carefully, she noticed a signature outside her window, one by her door, and two down stairs. No sign of her father's signatures, they were informed of the plan, or they were dead. 'Alright, calm down. Keep your scenes alert, and watch your enemy.' she thought as they advanced towards her, wearily at first, then grabbed her by the arm. She knew they were talking, she could feel the vibrations.

She was taken to the window, where a large white bird awaited her. She seen the same blonde guy, and it looked like he was speaking, right now she was playing dumb so she gave a confused look. Being thrown on the bird, she now realize it was made of clay, she was riding through the air, over Kohonagakure, towards some place 'Unknown' to her.

**Sorry for it's shortness^^;**

**Song Lyrics: He says all the right things, at exactly the right time. But he means nothing to you, and you don't know why...**

**Can you guess that song? Remember, guess it correctly, you get the next chapter.**


	5. Heart Soul

B ↓ H ↓ S  
L ↓ E ↓ H  
A ↓ A ↓ A  
C ↓ R ↓ D  
K ↓ T ↓ O  
ϗ ϗ ϗ ↓ W

R ↓ S ↓ I  
O ↓ O ↓ T  
S ↓ U ↓ A  
E ↓ L ↓ C  
ϗ ϗ ϗ ↓ H  
ϗ ϗ ϗ ↓ I

_As you can see this is a bit different then a normal setting for it. I was just testing something, and I was wondering if I should use this. Also this is my poor attempt of using this ϗ for the symbol on their left arm. If you do not get the thing up top then read down, that is what the arrow is for. Still don't get it? Title is the first on the left. Chapter Title is the middle. My name at the end. Still don't get it?_

_**BLACK ROSE  
HEART SOUL  
BY SHADOW ITACHI**_

_Better? Good, now let's move on. Also on with the story._  
_۞ __I own nothing, and I'm sure you do not as well so don't complain. Unless your the original creator of Naruto. __۞_  
_۞۞ __I will use Oc's here, but I bet you will see them much often. __۞۞_  
_۞۞۞ __Have fun reading __۞۞۞_

_'Alright, time to put this plan into action. I just hope it works,' she thought dropping her fighting stance, and watched them carefully, she noticed a signature outside her window, one by her door, and two down stairs. No sign of her father's signatures, they were informed of the plan, or they were dead. 'Alright, calm down. Keep your scenes alert, and watch your enemy.' she thought as they advanced towards her, wearily at first, then grabbed her by the arm. She knew they were talking, she could feel the vibrations._

_She was taken to the window, where a large white bird awaited her. She seen the same blonde guy, and it looked like he was speaking, right now she was playing dumb so she gave a confused look. Being thrown on the bird, she now realize it was made of clay, she was riding through the air, over Kohonagakure, towards some place 'Unknown' to her._

Suddenly out of no where, a kunai was thrown at the blond man, 'Where did that come from!' Leo thought frantically as she looked towards where the kunai was thrown. It looked like someone was fighting the others, and it looks like they were not alone. There! It was Itachi's ANBU mask that flashed from the tree line! It looks like all of the Black Ops were there, the whole force, maybe it was too soon to start this plan? Looking towards the blond man she realized that he was too concentrated on the battle below to take notice of her.

'Right, here is my chance,' she thought as she jumped from the clay bird and turned into a white wolf with wings. 'Maybe another time,' she thought as she broke the sound barrier and flew towards Sunagakure, there she will be safe for a few days until her hearings returns. She just hopes for the best for the ANBU forces, and Itachi, Sasuke would be devastated if, Itachi left now.

ϗ ϗ ϗ

Reaching the village hidden in the Sand, she landed near the gates, knowing her speed she left that blond, and the other Akatsuki behind in her 'Dust'.

"State your business," a Chunin Sand guard demanded, after she turned back to her human form, and catching her breathe, she barely had enough chakura to do that simple jutsu.

"Hashi Leo, from the Village hidden in the Leaves, I need a place to stay while my ears fully heal." She was still breathing a bit hard, no doubt that flying that fast could take ones breathe away, or leave them breathless for quiet some time.

"Wait, your the Hashi Leo? The one whom is the last of her clan, Hashi Leo?" the guard was staring at her a bit dumbfounded. Leo only nodded as she stood trying to recover what was left of her breath, he quickly ushered her in, when another sand ninja came, she wasn't quite sure what was happening, but followed this new ninja in through the gates. She walked, a bit weary of her surroundings, throughout the village, looking at the sandy buildings and the people that habits this village. It looked peaceful, from her perspective, like nothing happens here, nothing like a war, or troublemakers. Just a calm place. She always founded it peaceful here, so she made this her second home, she's been coming her since she was a little girl, back when she didn't know of the troubles of the enemy ninja's, or the dangers in those forests, or the outside world from beyond the fire country gates.

She seen that the ninja in front of her is trying to make conversation, so she bluntly stated: "I'm deaf", to him, and she smiled when he stiffened and turned towards her slightly, she quickly wiped the smile off and replaced it with an non emotional mask.

"My apologies," he said, to her it looked like he mouthed out the words so she could understand, she hated it when people did that, what do they think she is, a five year old? She growled at him, and he quickly shut up from his rambling and moved on, she was thinking that he was leading her to a house, from the way he always stopped to look at them. 'Where the hell is he taking me?' she thought as she growled at him again, she might get to the Wind tower faster if she went alone, but of course she was respectful of the wishes of the countries boundaries. She needed an escort, she needed to be checked if she was a threat of the village, she needed to be checked for weapons, and she needed to be tagged. So she guessed that this man was leading her to an office for such people, it was rare that she came here, and she never been bothered to have been checked for anything since she just flew here and welcomed herself in.

ϗ ϗ ϗ

They had finally made it to their destionation it was an office of the sort for ninja's to be checked if they were a threat to the village. The man said some things and left her with two Jonin ninja's, three Chunin's, and four Gennin's. She was used of these types of things since she was put on some shifts for these things, she allowed them to check her for weapons while one of the Jonin's explained it to them of why she was being checked, the other Jonin was checking her pouches, and a Chunin was ordered to look through the vest. The Jonin that was checking her ordered her to empty her pockets of it's contents, she watched carefully of the Chunin that was checking her vest, she hardly trusted anyone with her things, there is some valuable scrolls in there that she didn't want to be getting out, some were secret technique of hers, her summoning scroll, a weaponry scroll, and a decoy scroll that she used often for false information.

The Jonin behind her was probably saying: "You see, some ninja's are weary of you looking through their stuff, they probably hold valuable information of some sort, or something valuable to them, so make sure that you show the ninja that you are merely looking to see if anything is to in danger the village." and the lesson would go on like that through out the whole time she was being checked.

ϗ ϗ ϗ

After all that, and the waste of her two hours, she was shooed off into the office, since it was done outside of the watchful eyes of the village, they do the check outside of the office to put the villagers, and other near by ninja's at ease, now that she know's nothing of hers have been taken, or ruined, and is in the right pockets, and or places she was to go in to the office to get tagged.

'Alright, it's a good thing that I still had everything on, my pouch, my weapons, money, food pills, everything. So I should be good for the few days,' she smiled at thought, she gave her name, I.D. and her ninja I.D. number, so now she was to be tagged, each one is different, for Jonin ninja's whom are only staying for five days is orange, that is the color she was given, the max ninja's were to stay is a month that is green, the minimum is one day yellow, two weeks, or fourteen days is red, each one had a different symbol for different levels of ninja's, Gennin's is a rain drop, Chunin's is a swirl, Jonin's is a circle with a star in it.

She got plenty of these arm bands so she knew them by heart, and no matter how many she got and how often she was used to them, she just had to look at them every once in a while, she seen some ninja's do the same, so it was nothing new. They were just interesting to look at, maybe it's the color, or the symbol, either way, it was interesting to look at. She found a new escort, after stating her business here, waiting for her outside the office, it was Kankuro himself, so she smiled at him as he lead her towards the tower. He did most of the talking, and she told him that she couldn't hear him because she was deaf for the moment, he didn't seem to be bothered by it, just kept on talking.

ϗ ϗ ϗ

Now that they reached the tower, she was lead in by the still talking Kankuro towards the Kazekage office. A secretary sat near by, Kankuro did the talking, while she just stayed silent and observed. Leo watched as the secretary's eyes widen, Kankuro must have said something to her to make her surprised and then look over to her, now she imitated a fish, so Leo growled to make her stop gawking at her. It was starting to become uncomfortable, all those stares, murmurings, something must be up around here. Now more then ever she missed hearing, the silence was refreshing, but it can get dull, after a while.

Now she was showed in, Kankuro did all the talking, looking over at the chair she seen her old friend that she used to visit, Gaara. He became the Kazekage after the incident with the Akatsuki, he was the one that protected the village when they were after him and the one tail that was inside of him, the original Kazekage was killed after the explosion hit the tower, Gaara was quick to act and lead the Akatsuki member off away from the village.

So far all Leo got was: "Set up housing for her...Have medics...guards." Yeah not much, but the bits of information on housing, and a medic was good enough for her, as for the guards, she was not so sure of. Kankuro nodded and walked out, leaving Leo behind, turning back towards Gaara she seen that he was speaking to her.

"So, what the Hokage says is true, your deaf," he smirked slightly at her, she frowned at him, she didn't like his humor sometimes, it was always straight to the point.

"Yeah, and?" she challenged, she always did this when they meet, he would say something straight out and she would always reply with: "Yeah, and?" or "And then?" the last one would always get on her nerves, since she would repeat it after his every sentence.

"I've set up some housing for you," he said getting back on subject.

"Yeah, and?"

"A medic will come by to look at you," he said leaning forward waiting for her to say the 'Last one'.

"Yeah, and?"

"I'm placing guards around you at all times, since the Akatsuki is after you."

"Yeah, and?"

"We have word from the Hokage that the Akatsuki was driven off by the Black Ops so your safe for a little while."

"Yeah, and?"

"And your safe here."

"And then," that did it, he was getting irritated.

"And then you can go home when ever."

"And then?"

"You can live peacefully."

"And then?"

"You won't have to bother me for a while."

"And then?"

"I can live in peace."

"And then?"

"..."

"..."

"You can leave."

"And then?"

"You can rest."

"And then?"

"Leave."

"And then?"

"Eat."

"And then?"

"What ever you want."

"And then."

"..."

"And then?"

"..."

"And then?"

"I will kill you."

"...And then?"

"You will be out of my way."

"And then?"

"No and then."

"And then?"

"No and then."

"And then?"

"You say and then one more time I will kill you."

"..."

"..."

"Aaaaaannnnnnnnnd Tthhheeennn?"

"Leave!" Leo laughed and started out the door, Kankuro was once again waiting for her outside the office. So he started talking again, it went on for twenty minutes, that was when they reached the house Leo will be staying at. 'Great, I have to stay in this place, it's like almost outside of the city.' she thought as she looked at the location of the house. It was a beige house, rounded windows, and a sandy look to it. 'I hope my father's are okay, most importantly, I hope that the ANBU forces are okay. Who knows what the Akatsuki can do.' she thought as she walked in through the door, now this made her even more uneasy.

This places is unfamiliar to her, almost alien like, like she landed on another planet. Her chakura level is still low, so she can't use her jutsu to look around for other people's movements. With each step it was almost suffocating her, like the house its self was sucking the life out of her, suddenly a hand made her jump and turn around into a fighting stance. Kankuro whom has put his hand on her shoulder backed up with his hands in the air in surrender, he knew very well how Leo can be uneasy sometimes when she is alone in an empty house.

"Gaara already explained to you that he will set up some guards around your temporary home, so you have nothing to worry about. Your safe." he smiled still holding up his hands. Leo nodded and lowered her stance, relaxing her tense muscles. "Go rest, you need it after your long journey here, huh?" he smiled again and left her alone in peace, to get some rest, and possibly rest himself.

Exhaustion washed over her like a wave of water, the cooling of the liquid resting in her veins, and the weakness in her knees from constant jelly fish stings. Finally giving into her tiredness she walked over to a light brown couch and plopped down on it, surrendering to the darkness of sleep.

ϗ ϗ ϗ

She was woken up by a noise outside, thinking that it might be the Akatsuki she quickly got up, but fell right back down on the couch in a sitting position. She was still to exhausted from her fly here, she could hardly move her arms. A shadow flickered from the corner of the sand home, a sharp shiny thing in it's hand, as it came closer and closer she can barely make out the facial expression on this person, another flicker, and another, each one showing up in the shadows of the home. There were five of them, all armed with kunai's.

**Song Answer: Everything you want, by Vertical Horizon**

**Nice Guess Neko-Renku**

**Yes, I will keep going on this, thank you, amaya ookami, Kudomeya, angelgirl, and xxxMidnightxxx.**

**Muhahaha! Evil time! Yes, you all get to see more of this, this is actually my favorite story to write besides White Dog, and White Dog: The Truth. I'm glad you all love it^^ Lol, how silly of me, I got stuck in my own book, I was looking for a piece of information that I had forgotten and got lost in the words. It happened a couple of times now, and I've been putting this off for a while, just so I can plan out this chapter. Also, I'm adding in my notes when ever I get stuck and don't know what to write, this helps...sort of. Right now I'm on explaining on how Gaara had become the Kazekage, and also things in this story are a bit different from the anime, or manga. As you all can see, but still same, almost. Lol, I'm listening to music, ops procrastinating...not good, still on the explanation of how Gaara became Kazekage, yeah...I'm that bad...GO GAARA GO! lmao, I needed something random. Lol, I got the and then from a gif pic when Itachi and Sasuke were talking about revenge, and Itachi kept saying "And then?" I found that funny. Good day for now, still working on it^^; I just got back from fishing today, didn't catch anything... and wow I wrote along in this Authors note... Well hope you enjoyed this chapter^^;**


	6. Drunk Days?

B ↓ D ↓ S  
L ↓ R ↓ H  
A ↓ U ↓ A  
C ↓ N ↓ D  
K ↓ K ↓ O  
ϗ ϗ ϗ ↓ W

R ↓ D ↓ I  
O ↓ A ↓ T  
S ↓ Y ↓ A  
E ↓ S ↓ C  
ϗ ϗ ϗ ↓ H  
ϗ ϗ ϗ ↓ I

_As you can see this is a bit different then a normal setting for it. I was just testing something, and I was wondering if I should use this. Also this is my poor attempt of using this ϗ for the symbol on their left arm. If you do not get the thing up top then read down, that is what the arrow is for. Still don't get it? Title is the first on the left. Chapter Title is the middle. My name at the end. Still don't get it?_

_**BLACK ROSE  
DRUNK DAYS(?)  
BY SHADOW ITACHI**_

_Better? Good, now let's move on. Also on with the story._  
_۞ __I own nothing, and I'm sure you do not as well so don't complain. Unless your the original creator of Naruto. __۞_  
_۞۞ __I will use Oc's here, but I bet you will see them much often. __۞۞_  
_۞۞۞ __Have fun reading __۞۞۞_

_"Gaara already explained to you that he will set up some guards around your temporary home, so you have nothing to worry about. Your safe." he smiled still holding up his hands. Leo nodded and lowered her stance, relaxing her tense muscles. "Go rest, you need it after your long journey here, huh?" he smiled again and left her alone in peace, to get some rest, and possibly rest himself._

_Exhaustion washed over her like a wave of water, the cooling of the liquid resting in her veins, and the weakness in her knees from constant jelly fish stings. Finally giving into her tiredness she walked over to a light brown couch and plopped down on it, surrendering to the darkness of sleep._

_ϗ ϗ ϗ_

_She was woken up by a noise outside, thinking that it might be the Akatsuki she quickly got up, but fell right back down on the couch in a sitting position. She was still to exhausted from her fly here, she could hardly move her arms. A shadow flickered from the corner of the sand home, a sharp shiny thing in it's hand, as it came closer and closer she can barely make out the facial expression on this person, another flicker, and another, each one showing up in the shadows of the home. There were five of them, all armed with kunai's._

The only thing running through her mind was, 'Oh, Shit!' Everything was now muffled, like she had pillows in her ears, sound was slowly coming back to her, she was guessing a few more days of this, then she will be able to return back to her own home. But these people were not letting her go that easily, blocking the exits, and advancing towards her. She had to think fast, or she will be killed, then what was the point of all of her hard work, to meet her father's ranks? Was it all a wasted attempt?

Soon, to soon, they launched the kunai's at her, easily dodging them, with a bit of effort on her part, she started to form a plan for her current position. Jutsu's are still useless because of her lack of chakura, Gen jutsu was out of the question, Tai jutsu was also out, because of her low energy. If she used her stamina jutsu then she would die, her vest was hanging by the door, far from where she was currently standing. Running was so out of the question, if she ran, then these men would go and find her.

She had to keep her eyes on them, the noise these people were making, it was like dust hitting the floor. If only she had some chakura, even a little then she would beat them all and head to the Kazekage's tower. Wait, didn't Kankuro, and Gaara say that they were placing guards around her home? Then... Where are they?

"Can you hear me?" the voice was muffled by the mask it wore, and by the lack of usage of her ears. To her it sounded like this; "Can hu har mm?"

She stared at them wondering why they weren't attacking again, weren't these men suppose to be killing, or trying to break her?

"She probably still can't hear," another man said.

"What was the point of this again?"

"We probably scared her half to death," she stared at them, every thing was still muffled, she started to wonder if they were talking among themselves, since they were looking over at each other then to her.

"What the hell?" She voiced her thoughts, relaxing slightly. Seriously, these are the worst robbers she has ever met, also, where the hell are those guards?

What do they expect? Her to magically heal over a few hours of sleep? 'Wait, what time is it?' she looked over at the clock on the wall.

5:43 at night, she got here in the house not even half an hour ago. Not enough time to rest. She watched them for a moment, then her eyes flickered to the kunai that lay right by her feet, now she knows these are the worst thieves she's met. Giving a ninja a weapon to use against them, were they even thinking? Swiftly picking the steel up, she noticed that, they have seen their mistake. 'Alright, remember your training.' she thought.

Relaxing her muscles, she got ready to strike, 'Remain calm at all times,' she thought reviewing the steps her father's had taught her during her training. She watched them move towards her once more, 'Watch your enemy with a careful eye, leave none of them a chance to strike first,' shifting her gaze from one to another, she took a slight step back. 'Predict their every move,' she watched as they took one step at a time.

'Plan your situation, and know where you stand,' that one always got her, she knew where to stand, why would that be important? Until her father's cornered and she was trapped on the wall, now that was forever burned in her mind. 'I am standing in front of a brown couch, that is practicably in the center of the room, it's a large space, and only defense is that couch. Hm, I can think of something of use there,' she thought as she went straight back to stage one, to three again.

Ever so carefully the advanced towards her, they thought they had her cornered, but they didn't know that she was two ranks higher then them. So they did the most stupidest move she has ever seen, they ran away. **_Kidding_**. They attacked without thinking.

Getting ready to attack back, she growled at them and launched herself forward, until she ran into something. 'What the! That wasn't there before,' she thought and looked at what she ran into, what do you know it's the guards. They quickly took care of the thieves and left her alone in peace. She stood there a bit dumbfounded, wondering what had just happened, one moment she was about to attack, then suddenly the guards just magically showed up, and took the five men away.

Would anything make sense here again? With them being late, Gaara should give them shit. Was her last thought before heading back to bed, she would eat in the morning, and make sure that she has her weapons close to her this time. Who know that she would be careless? After all that, Hashi Leo, a Jonin, and about to be ANBU. She never did get that rank, oh right, it was those two ninja's.

Why were they after her again? 'I will worry in the morning,' she thought closing her eyes once more.

ϗ ϗ ϗ

She looked around the sandy walls wondering where the heck she was for the last fifteen minutes. Everything was so different from her own house, for one, this is a run down house, made of sand, or was it mud, maybe clay? Two everything was brown, or beige, unlike her house, in her house it was either white, silver or black, maybe even some blue is mixed in there. Three, this place was so different, yes that has already been covered but not that kind of different, the furniture was all in different places unlike her own house. Also, it was very quiet, nothing can be heard.

Usually she would hear birds outside, or crickets, maybe even the occasional sounds of her father's sleeping. Giving a heavy sigh, she slumped back down on the couch, she noticed that it wasn't leather, it was the furry kind. 'What the heck happened last night? I wasn't drinking, was I?' she thought then suddenly got up and went to look around the house, no bottles of sake were laying around, so she knew that she wasn't out drinking last night, or maybe...

'Dear, god, no!' she thought and went to check the master bedroom, well it was the only bed room in the house. She got to the door and slowly opened it, forgetting all about her weapons by the door, the slowness was starting to get to her so she just swung the door open letting it slam into the wall. 'Oh, thank you!' She thought, smiling seeing that there was no guy in the bed. Now that, that was solved, she still didn't know where she was.

Walking out of the room closing it behind her and walking down the sandy steps that seems to be coming from the wall itself. Reaching the bottom she started looking around the house, it was so empty here, not that she wasn't used to it already, since her father's left on missions almost everyday, and was gone for weeks or months. 'Where am I?' she thought as she sat back down on the couch.

'Alright let me think,' she thought reviewing what had happened last night, 'I was home sitting on the couch, my father's came in, talked a bit, went up stairs... Wait... Those two figures! Where were my fathers? Wait, they were surrounding us! I was captured! Then... The ANBU forces came, I got away from those people and flew to...Yes, I'm in Sunagakure!' she thought laying back down on the couch relived that she knew where she was now.

The front door opened and in came a man wearing a doctors outfit, she looked at him skeptically.

"I'm the medic that will be looking after your ears," he said and walked right over and started to check her ears.

"You could have knocked," she partly growled at him, leaning away from the man as she did so.

"I was knocking for fifteen minutes, then I remembered you were deaf," he said to her, moving so that he was in her view, "Now are you going to let me heal you or do you want to be deaf for the rest of you life?"

"Fine," she growled again and allowed him to check her damaged ears out, a few minutes of that and he was done, she still couldn't hear, some medic he was.

"You will be fine in a few hours, just rest for now," he said and walked out, until he walked back in again, "You will hear slight ringing in about an hour, and your ears will start to water up, just flush out your ears, and go on with your day," with that he left once again. Another man walked in not even half an hour later, with a bag in hand.

"Gaara says you will need these during your stay here," she nodded at the man, "Have a good day," he simply said and left out the door again. She got up from the couch and walked to where he left the bag, checking for any signatures that might be hiding in them. Pick them up after they have been checked over she seen that there was a set of clothes for her, some toiletries, food, and a small box.

Going into the small kitchen, she started making herself something to eat, she would take a shower after the ringing starts. After setting up everything in the bathroom, and making she self a bit more comfortable at the house, she decided to wait a bit more, since the ringing sound did not come yet, she felt a bit of draining of her ears, but nothing yet. Laying down she thought she can rest for a bit.

ϗ ϗ ϗ

Two hours had passed and she woke up to the phone constantly on one tone, the longest tone she ever thought possible, before she realized that her ears were starting to flume with a clear, greenish liquid, that was starting to crust in her ear, making them itch slightly. Getting up, making sure that no one had entered her house without her knowing she went to take a shower, change, then leave to look around the village.

**Since I'm a bit bored, well it's half an hour after midnight may as well answer some questions you all have. This story will have some time skips, since nothing happens in that time, and it would be a bit boring to read, but I will add a few of them just so the story would make a bit of sense.**

**Neko-Renku: Yes, Kisame might become her partner, but there is still a chance that Itachi might get dragged into this as well.**

**Lady Yuuki: Thank you for the comment, and yes, Leo is a cool OC, glad I made her^^ , and yes that mission was similar as team seven, also that mission was to send her into the ANBU rank. But plans have changed and now she has to start a new mission that would make her an ANBU. If she completes the mission that is.**


	7. Death Sand

B ↓ D ↓ S  
L ↓ E ↓ H  
A ↓ A ↓ A  
C ↓ T ↓ D  
K ↓ H ↓ O  
ϗ ϗ ϗ ↓ W

R ↓ S ↓ I  
O ↓ A ↓ T  
S ↓ N ↓ A  
E ↓ D ↓ C  
ϗ ϗ ϗ ↓ H  
ϗ ϗ ϗ ↓ I

As you can see this is a bit different then a normal setting for it. I was just testing something, and I was wondering if I should use this. Also this is my poor attempt of using this ϗ for the symbol on their left arm. If you do not get the thing up top then read down, that is what the arrow is for. Still don't get it? Title is the first on the left. Chapter Title is the middle. My name at the end. Still don't get it?

BLACK ROSE  
DEATH SAND  
BY SHADOW ITACHI

_Better? Good, now let's move on. Also on with the story._  
_۞ __I own nothing, and I'm sure you do not as well so don't complain. Unless your the original creator of Naruto. __۞_  
_۞۞ __I will use Oc's here, but I bet you will see them much often. __۞۞_  
_۞۞۞ __Have fun reading __۞۞۞_

_Two hours had passed and she woke up to the phone constantly on one tone, the longest tone she ever thought possible, before she realized that her ears were starting to flume with a clear, greenish liquid, that was starting to crust in her ear, making them itch slightly. Getting up, making sure that no one had entered her house without her knowing she went to take a shower, change, then leave to look around the village._

She smiled slightly, but starting to get annoyed with the ringing in her ears, seriously, when will it stop? She seen that people were talking to her and she smiled at them, knowing what they are saying, since she was excellent at lip reading. It was something her father's forced her to do, along with tracking, and listening to the slightest sounds that were out of the ordinary. She mastered the last one with ease, since she learned her own jutsu of turning into a dog. Others have tried, but all failed, she was the only one that can preform the jutsu with ease, and little effort. But there was this one jutsu that she has also mastered, and mixed it with the dog jutsu. That was turning the dog's pelt into fire, or make it look like smoke, that usually takes a lot of chakura, and leaves her with hardly anything at all. So she only uses that jutsu when she is in great danger, or protecting the village.

She walked along the main road, staying out of peoples way, she wore a light cloak that kept the sand off of her, she has visited this place so many times when she was little, usually to get away from her father's training sessions, or to escape doing chores. Which didn't work much, since she always got double time, and got grounded for nearly two months for leaving the village without telling anyone. But it was all worth it, just to see her best friend, Gaara. She would tell him about her sneaking out of the village just to see him, and when she got back she would get grounded. And come back and tell him all about it.

He didn't mind much, that she wasn't there most of the time, he would accept that she had other things to do, and the fact that she would come back to him in time; I should visit him, she thought with a small smile, she started making her way to the Kazekage's tower, where she knew that Gaara would be there. She watched as people talked here and there, seen them pass her by, how she missed visiting this place. It truly was a second home to her, now if only she can get rid of this ringing, if possible it made her feel even more deaf, and she didn't like the feeling one bit, she depended on her ears. If weren't for her ears, then she wouldn't have made it out alive of that mans bombing, or listened for the other mans whistling puppets.

She reverted to use her, sight, touch, and smell; Alright, if I remember correctly, that smell's the doctor that visited me earlier. Wait.. is that Temari? Can't be.. No way, it is her, she thought a smile on her lips seeing the blonde girl coming towards her.

"Thought that was you," she said to her, still smiling.

"Got your hearing back?" she asked, Leo read her lips, and shook her head 'No'.

"Still can't here, but the ringing won't stop," she added.

"So I see, so any news about that man who attacked you?"

"Depends on who your talking about, five just attacked me last night," she watched as Temari threw a fit, she seen a few curse words thrown in there, and the word 'Moron' kept popping up.

"Were they, Akatsuki?"

"No, just thieves," she said, and moved some hair out of her face, wind was starting to pick up, and sand was starting to rise, "High tide already?" she said. 'High tide,' was her favorite saying when a sand storm started, and when it's over, it seemed like the ground rose, so she started calling sand storms, 'High tide'.

"Yeah, lets go," Temari said and they both ran to the tower. Away from the rushing sand going their way.

They arrived safely in, Gaaras' office, she watched as, Temari told him about the five people that attacked her last night, she didn't quite catch most of it, and from the look on her friends face, seems like he didn't give a damn. His gaze shifted over to her, she remembers that look, it's the 'What the hell is she talking about' look.

"I have no idea what she said," she said placing a finger near her throat to make sure she was talking, "I'm still deaf, besides the ringing in my ears."

"Tell me what happened last night," he said, it wasn't a question, it looked more demanding. So she told him what had happened, in her observation, more slowly then what, Temari demonstrated, she was probably talking gibberish, or something.

He nodded his understanding, "What about the Akatsuki?" he asked this time. She told them how it all started, how she came across these two men when she was in the middle of her mission, and about the battle near the end of the mission. She also told him how she became deaf, and how she narrowly escaped the third attack that was at her own home.

"They seem intent on getting you, why?"

"I don't know, I'm still trying to figure that out," she told him.

"You will be guarded at all times," he told them.

"No way."

"I'm not asking."

"I'm not allowing it, you can't just take forces off just to watch me. I know your trying to be a good friend, but you have a village to look after, I'm only one person."

They argued over the subject a while longer, eventually she won, but lost that victory in the end, when he countered her words. He got one ninja to guard her, and have another take shifts in being her ears.

She still didn't like it, she felt like the whole village was watching her, leaving the civilians vulnerable. It was only two people watching her, and five others taking shifts on being her ears, she just hopes that these men can hear well.

The ringing turned into buzzing now, it was like swarms of bees are in her head, making noise. It also made her dizzy, she wasn't used to these sounds constantly going, she was more of the forest type, quiet, peaceful, with only nature sounds, but these sounds in her ears right now, were driving her up the wall. They were down right annoying.

She walked the streets a bit more, trying to get used to the two men at her sides, she watched the one listening carefully, any sudden moves he makes she shall see what he is looking at, so far, everything seems quiet.

She turned to her guard, keeping her ears in sight, she seen him looking around, she decided to also watch him carefully, any sudden move he makes, she shall copy, and see where he is looking at, again, quiet.

She started feeling dizzy again, but hardly even showed it, she just went into a tea shop, and sat down, ordering some tea to drink. Her guard, and ears sat in front of her, watching her.

"I hate this," she muttered, hopefully muttered, she hated not hearing, it didn't feel right. She watched as her guards lip twitched, "Laugh all you want, just know that I can kill you just as swiftly," she wanted to say, but kept her silence and watched the guard.

The buzzing was starting to die down; Good, just a few more days of this, and I'm out of here! She thought, as she walked around some more, still getting used to these people guarding her. It was nearing, nightfall, and her ears changed three times, and she still hoped that they were good at hearing. Her guard remained the same, she watched as they made light conversation, until they heard her growl, she hated that they didn't do their job right, when she could still hear, she remained listening to everything, and keeping conversation to a minimum. She just hopes that her team made it back safely.

She watched as someone came up to her guard, her ears turned to her and started mouthing out words.

"Akatsuki, attack!" he said, "More then usual, they seem to be more active around Kohona!" her eyes widen at this news. She wanted to go back to her home town as soon as possible, but the problem is she can't hear well enough yet.

"They need, Leo, back," her ears mouthed, then the guard started speaking, and her ears mouth it out.

"She is still incapable of going back yet, she just started feeling the effects of dizziness, she can't go back," she frowned, was it that noticeable?

"She's going to have to recover quickly," the other said, her ears still mouthing the conversation.

"She hardly has any chakra left in her to do so."

"Kohona needs her!"

"I know!"

"Then do something about it!"

"Shut up!" She cut in, all three looked at her, "Just as he says, I hardly have any chakra, and I'm still deaf, recovering takes time."

"How much?"

"A few days, and trust me, I want to go back as soon as possible," she told him her face remaining impassive, he just nodded and left.

ϗ ϗ ϗ

She sat in the sand home, her guard outside watching the house, her ears listening beside her. She just finished eating, and having a shower, hoping to get rid of some the of fluid that was still draining from her ears. The doctor came by, and checked her ears, probably a bit shocked that she said the buzzing stopped around three. He nodded, and checked her ears out once more, to get a better look at the damage, her ears remained in front of her, mouthing what the doctor was saying.

"A few more days, should do it, in the mean time, take these," he said handing her a small container, "Antibiotics, they should help, take them with food, and have on in the morning, and one at night," he said, she just nodded. Of all the ninjas here, she got stuck with a civilian doctor, all well, maybe some rest will do her good.

She bet even, Gaara agrees with her fathers', she has been working too hard, and hardly getting any rest at all. She could also see that her ears agreed with her silent thoughts, even though she didn't know what gave her thoughts away.

"Your facial expression," he clarified, and she just nodded, getting up and putting the pills in the washroom, taking one as she went. She watched the two conversation earlier, they talked about both of them taking the guard shifts, and they turned to her, silently asking for her permission for doing so. She just nodded.

She walked to the bed room, and laid down, her ears took some time to look around the home, he dubbed it as safe for her, but she just had to check for her self, she didn't quite trust anyone here enough to put her life in their hands. Besides, Gaara, him she can trust with her life, Kankuro, and Temari, she still needs some convincing.

ϗ ϗ ϗ

She woke up early, and did a check around her room, making sure that it was safe, and put her active ninja ways to rest. Right now, her ears gave soft sizzling sounds, like something was being pushed out of her ears. Antibiotics are working, she thought and stood up, grabbing a pill from the bathroom, and going to the kitchen to grab a slice of bread to take with the pill.

She sat on the sandy colored couch and watched the wall, she started thinking of what her and Gaara used to do.

_'Hey! Leo, check this out!' a red headed boy came running to her side, smiling the biggest smile she has ever seen._

_'What is it, Gaara?' she asked smiling, excited of what he has discovered in a place like this, there really wasn't that much to do around here, and since most of the other kids avoided them, it was quite lonesome._

_'This' he said, holding up his hands and a thin layer of sand started to float around them, he moved his hands so the sand moved. It later created what looked like a screen._

_'Wow!' she said, looking at it, she never knew he had so much control over the sand like that, of course she seen him use it often, but making it into something like that, it must take a lot of effort._

_'That's not all, watch!' his smile grew large as she watched what he was doing with the sand._

_'It's like watching the real thing!' she said, right there, were them in the sand, running around, playing, laughing, but it was all silent. But she could still hear it, like it was the sand talking, it then zoomed in on them, on their faces, and they started talking, she could imagine that they were telling jokes, and seen them laugh._

_'Neat, huh?' he smiled proudly, she forgotten he was standing beside her, she was so focused on the sand screen that everything around her disappeared._

_'Yeah! How long did it take you to do that?' she asked, smiling, her facing him._

_'I've been working on it all week,' he said and let the sand fall to the ground, making it look like a waterfall falling into a river, and just to make it his own, he made it look like a splash at the end._

_'That is so awesome, Gaara!' she smiled, _soon her memory faded into the wall she was looking at.

She growled lightly, just a few more days of this, then I'm out of here, she thought. That messenger, she started to think, he looked- well off. There was something different about him that I don't like, what is it? She thought.

She knew that, her best friend would send a message to, Kohona that she was here, safe and sound, but, wouldn't he also tell her that he has done so? Maybe I should see him, she thought finally, getting up and getting ready for the day.

She was extra careful of her guards, watching their every move, they must have caught that she was watching them more, and hardly gave anything away that might ruin what they might have planed.

They arrived at the building, and she walked in, her guards following her, she seen Temari talking with the receptionist, when she turned, she was looking at, Leo's stern look, she mouthed out her words carefully, 'I need to see, Gaara, it's important,' she told her. Temari nodded, with a smile and started walking through the halls, Leo followed, her guards, she could smell, were starting to get nervous, she could smell the salty liquid peeling off them.

She watched as, Temari knocked on the door to her best friends office, she waited a few seconds before, Temari nodded that she could go in. She went though, her guards attempting to go in with her, until, Temari stopped them. She could practically hear her say 'Sorry, but it's a private meeting,' she could all feel that she winked at them. Temari, and Kankuro, loved teasing both her, and Gaara about being to close together. She smirked at that, Gaara seen her smirking, and figured that it must be her thoughts that caused her to smirk like that. It's been too long since he last seen her smile, and with everything going the way they are going, it was surprising to see her smiling at a time like this.

"What is it, Leo?" he asked, and watched her do some hand signs, he remembers them, him and her used to talk like that all the time. It was like their own secret conversation, he figured that it must be about something important, to not share with others, or with others listening to what they are saying.

'Did you send a messenger out to find me?' she asked.

'Messenger? No, I just send a message to, Kohonagakure just now, telling them of where you are, and that you are safe here in, Suna,' he signaled back, a bit confused with her question.

'Really? A Suna messenger ninja just came to see me yesterday, told me that, Akatsuki was near Kohona. Do you know anything about that?' she asked, that one caught him also by surprise, he has received no word from it, whatsoever.

'No, I don't know of it, did your guards check this person out?' he asked. She thought back, trying to see if they actually checked this person out, before they started talking.

_She watched as someone came up to her guard, her ears turned to her and started mouthing out words._

"_Akatsuki, attack!" he said, "More then usual, they seem to be more active around Kohona!" her eyes widen at this news. She wanted to go back to her home town as soon as possible, but the problem is she can't hear well enough yet._

"_They need, Leo, back," her ears mouthed, then the guard started speaking, and her ears mouth it out._

"_She is still incapable of going back yet, she just started feeling the effects of dizziness, she can't go back," she frowned, was it that noticeable?_

"_She's going to have to recover quickly," the other said, her ears still mouthing the conversation._

"_She hardly has any chakra left in her to do so."_

"_Kohona needs her!"_

"_I know!"_

"_Then do something about it!"_

"_Shut up!" She cut in, all three looked at her, "Just as he says, I hardly have any chakra, and I'm still deaf, recovering takes time."_

"_How much?"_

"_A few days, and trust me, I want to go back as soon as possible," she told him her face remaining impassive, he just nodded and left._

'No, the man said 'Akatsuki, attack, more then usual, they seem to be more active around Kohona. They need, Leo back.' then the guard started talking,' she repeated what they have said between each other. Gaara seems to be thinking this over.

'Where their witnesses?' he asked, and she thought back once more, only to see that there was no one around them to prove her story.

'No, it was a deserted street,' she signed, 'But I did see someone a shop that was near by, and he looked worried.'

'Where?'

'Just near the market place, and a group of houses,' she said, and watched her friend curiously. He seems to be thinking once more.

'I'll remove your guards from you, and put, Kankuro in their place,' he stated, 'We will see what happens next,' he added.

'You don't trust those men that you set up to be my guards?' she asked, starting to wonder if she was ever safe with these men at all.

'Not entirely, I would feel more comfortable if, Kankuro was with you,' he said, 'I have never sent a messenger out to see you, I would have gotten word of the news, but since I didn't do, or hear either, I'm a bit skeptical,' he said to her, and she nodded, 'Those men, they must never know about this meeting, or of what we passed.'

'Understood, and like I would tell,' she smirked, 'Hey, remember when we were kids, you made that sand screen, you still do that?' she asked him.

'I haven't done that in years, what about your perfection on making that jutsu?'

'It's easy now, just takes a lot of chakra,' she said, she watched him nod.

'They gone?' he asked her, he knew that she wouldn't bring such things in such in an important meeting, unless there was someone watching. They also, made it look like they were talking about something different, since the hand signs were created to fool enemy's on what they are really talking about.

'No, still there,' she signed, what it might have looked like to the one watching it would have been like this, 'Pickles are green,' they would have thought that they were just being random, like they were kids again.

'I know, but, white hair, is old,' Gaara said, from the watchers view.

'That's nice, but not as nice as, Toe jams,' Leo said.

'Toe jams are good on toast,' Gaara said.

'Indeed, but what makes toe jams is dandruff,' she said to Gaara, now this started to sicken the watcher, they were just talking about nothing! What a rip, and a waste. He could be doing something entirely different, and more interesting then this. He gave one last conversation a listen, and nearly threw up, leaving quickly. Never, and I mean 'Never' wanting to hear such a thing coming from the Kazekage's mouth, 'Ever'.

'Uh...' Leo said, not sure how to respond to that last sentence, 'I hope you never have to sign that again,' she said recovering from that small shock, and her almost loosing the contains in her stomach.

'I won't, don't worry, and sorry,' he apologized.

The meeting was now over, and she watched as, Gaara sent the two men away, and put, Kankuro in their place. He looked like he was happy to do so, only a few more days of this, she thought, as she waited. My ears are still draining, she thought, trying so hard not touch her ears. They are still repairing themselves, it takes time, best not to bug them, she thought, trying put it in a childishly way. Wow, that sounded so cute, just have to add a child's voice to it, she thought, and went back to what they were saying. I'm spending way too much time in my own thoughts.

Once that was taken care of, her, and Kankuro headed out to the streets, she had no idea what to do in her spare time, so she said she would follow, Kankuro around. At least it would be entertaining.

Sin~

And entertaining it was. She sat on a stool, smelling the spilled sake around her, maybe it wasn't a good idea to follow, Kankuro around. She should have just stayed at the house, she even told, Kankuro that but he replied, 'Well that's no fun, lets go and live~' those were his exact words. So now, she is in a strip club, around lots of men, and dancing women.

Most of the ninja men stayed away from her, because she was giving off an air of killer intent. But unfortunately it didn't work on the civilians. She knew that she was trusting too much on, Kankuro at this time, but he can be serious.

At times.

She hoped, if not, then she was on her own. Well at least it was a good thing she can't hear the awful pickup lines these men are saying. If she could hear them, she would laugh to death, and that won't be good for her dead body in a strip bar.

They were out for about three hours, before Kankuro finally had enough of this place. Well maybe because she dragged him away and tossed him in a barrel of cold water. They set off to the house, where they can rest, eat, and maybe have a relaxing time.

_SI/N: Now, what is the deal with those two guards? Maybe she left herself open for an attack, and her chakra is still low, reason, she is trying to repair her ears with the little chakra she has, and it's taking quite a while. Lets just say that her chakra levels are high, because of the jutsu's she does, but it takes a while to regain back the lost chakra, and because she is so busy, she's always running around. Thus, her lack of rest, and looking almost like, Itachi Uchiha. Plus, she's a medic, but she is only used in real emergencies, not just simple tasks. Another, now, because of her ever lasing chakra, this jutsu has a price, this is the reason why she only uses it when she needs too, it takes her a while to get back her chakra, possibly three days to get to full usage of her chakra._


End file.
